Sodiah Pop
Sodiah Coca-Cola "Soda" Pop Sr is one of the current three protagonists of the 'Stuffy Life' series alongside his friends, Joseph Bowey and Marcus Taylor. Personality Soda is known to be nice most of the time and also sometimes clumsy. However, he gets frustrated when he trips and says that he hates his 'stuffy life'. History Soda was born in a place called Coca-Cola City within Georgia in 1988 to two polar bears named Fizzy and Candy. When he turned five, his father was murdered by a mugger. When he turned six, he went to Coca-Cola Elementary. Soda was not like the other preschool polar bears. When he turned eighteen, he dated a female polar bear named Ursula before finding out that she had a boyfriend named Bucky Woodmin and engaged in a fight with him. Later in his life, he decided to go to college. After he graduated college, he decided to leave Coca-Cola City. Afterwards, Soda left the city to live in a different state. When he arrived in the state of Minnesota, he found a home with other Coca-Cola animals. He lived with them for years before deciding to move out. Later on, he shares and moves into a house with a bengal tiger named Benny, who has a son named after him and other animals. Later on after more than three years, him and his friends move to Oregon to a new home. When Benny goes on a vacation to the Bahamas, he brings all of his friends except Soda, who still wanted to stay in the state. After three days, Soda gets bored and decides to go to Portland to take a little vacation. After staying at a place called the Monarch Hotel for weeks, he forgot about returning back home. Soda's Little Stuffy Life (First Appearance) Soda is seen eating a leftover burger from Carl's Jr. As Soda walks towards the bathroom, he trips, saying how he hates his stuffy life. Then when he manages to get to the bathroom, he decides to go number two. Soda closes the door as sounds are heard coming from the door. Soda then emerges from the bathroom and he falls in the sink a few times before managing to wash his paws. He then decides to lay down on his bed and take a nap. Death Counts * Soda’s Bad Check-In (dream only; smothered to death by Marcus Taylor) * Marcus Has A Son Too?!!! (off-screen; shot in the head by Marcus for a demonstration) Criminal Record * Murder: In the first part of the episode Escape The Room, he shot Pooh Bear, believing that he was the killer. However, he survived that. When he first met Marcus, he killed him in self-defense. He may have also accidentally ran over people when he was forced to race. He also killed Pooh while saving Soda Junior. * Assault: During his fight with Marcus, Soda fought back, however, this was in self-defense. * Vehicle Theft: Soda stole a Honda pickup truck when trying to escape Marcus, Peter Sr, and Peter Jr. * Speeding: Soda sped in his car while he was racing. * Property Damage: When he was racing, Soda may have destroyed property during the race. * Illegal Racing: Soda raced against Peter and his son Peter Junior for pink slips. Killed Victims * Marcus Taylor * Pooh Bear * Possibly numerous people (Accidental) Vehicle(s) * Black Honda (unknown model; forced driver; destroyed) * Second Black Honda (unknown model; possibly given back to Marcus) * White Honda Pickup Truck (unknown model; stolen) * Red Honda FIT (borrowed) * Blue Honda FIT (prize) * Dark Blue Volkswagen Golf TDI (borrowed; not used much) Relationships Big Joe After Soda moved into Big Joe and his friends’ home, he takes a liking to the polar bear. Later on, Big Joe starts calling him a “brother”, hinting that he cares about him. Soda returns what Big Joe said and calls him a brother too. When years have passed, they sometimes get into arguments but forgets about it soon. It is hinted that Soda trusts him in situations. Marcus Taylor Soda met Marcus when he was checking into the Best Western motel. After Soda starts heading for his room, Marcus tackles and beats him up and almost kills him until Soda wins, snapping his neck and retreating to his room. Later after the episode, Marcus was revived and later encounters him at a racing point (Honda Dealership in real life) and later after trying to get him into his car to train him after learning that Soda bought his license, Marcus becomes his friend and mentor. Soda Junior After Soda met his young son, he was surprised at first but then shortly afterwards, starts to ask Bucky Woodmin if he really is his son, the DNA test and who the mother is. After getting answers, Soda accepts his son into his life and is forced to look after him for a few months until Bucky and his wife returns. Afterwards, Soda and Soda Jr starts having a father/son relationship. Peter Swimson Sr Soda and Peter Sr barely interact with each other but while Marcus was trying to kidnap and bring Soda to his car, he wasn’t hesitant on kidnapping and training Soda. After Marcus has trained Soda, it is hinted that he became a friend also. Peter Swimson Jr Like his father, Soda and Peter Jr barely interact with each other. Bucky Woodmin During teenage years after learning that Soda was dating Bucky’s polar bear girlfriend (later wife), they got in a dangerous fight that almost costed their lives. After finding Soda, it seems that Bucky forgave Soda, even after learning that Soda Jr is not his son, but Soda’s. Ursula Woodmin Soda met her when he was 18. She flirted with him, and Soda later made out with her with no knowledge that she is Bucky’s girlfriend. After his encounter with her, it got her pregnant with his son Soda Junior, later much to Bucky’s dismay but later forgives it after his losing fight with Soda. Fizzy Pop It is likely that Soda and Fizzy had a good father/son relationship. Candy Pop Soda and Candy had a good mother/son relationship. He deeply loves his mother and does everything he can to make sure she stays safe, even when he was young. It is hinted that Candy deeply loves his son along with her second son, Fizzy Jr. Fizzy Jr Soda and Fizzy Jr had a love-hate relationship. Appearance Soda is a white polar bear like every polar bear. However he sports a red Coca-Cola badge, which he was born with. Trivia * His species, polar bears' population are decreasing due to global warming, which may cause extinction to his species when the Arctic melts away. * His Coca-Cola badge is actually one of his life sources, which if it is ripped off, the Coca-Cola that is keeping his heart beating will spill, draining his life until he gets his badge back. * Soda is currently the youngest protagonist of the Stuffy Life series. * He is one of the three characters to have children. The other being Marcus and Peter Senior. It is likely that Charles Samson Paws might reveal to have a child later on, though this isn’t confirmed. * Soda's blood is blue. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Plush Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Characters Category:Fathers